1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage or processing bins for particulate materials and for processes for removing the particulate materials from the bins. Bin structures, methods of use of the bins and methods of removing particulate materials from the bins are enabled.
2. Background of the Art
Bins are used in a wide range of technologies to store, treat, deliver and dry particulate materials. Typically bins are used with particles having average sizes of at least one millimeter (1 mm), and preferably with more moderate size particles of from 1-100 millimeters, and more particularly from number average particle size diameters of from 20-50 millimeters and more particularly from 4-40 millimeters.
Bins are used in mining industries, waste storage and disposal technologies, recycling industries, pharmaceutical technologies, particle drying technologies, plastic molding industries, agricultural technologies and especially in the grain industries. Bins are commonly seen on farms, farm cooperatives, commercial agricultural operations, elevators, ethanol and biodiesel manufacturing plants and industrial processing plants where grains (e.g., rice, oats, wheat, barley, soy beans, corn, and the like) are stored for treatment, delivery, feedstock or processing.
Bins may be minimally functionalized, with only systems for filling and emptying the bin, or may contain more detailed functionality such as sensing devices, components responsive to the sensing devices, drying systems, stirring systems, leveling systems and air flow systems, as well as emptying and filling components. In certain industries, such as manufacturing and particle treatment, bins may be provided with chemical application components and fluid bed support components.
Many studies have been made about the properties and efficiency of agricultural bins, including air-drying bins as in “Natural-Air Corn Drying in the Upper Midwest,” William Wilcke and R. Vance Morey, University of Minnesota, which is incorporated herein by reference and a copy of which is provided in the Information Disclosure Statement in the Patent from the website: http://www.extension.umn.edu/agriculture/corn/harvest/natural-air-corn-drying/. Natural-air drying is basically a race between drying progress and growth of the fungi (commonly called molds) that cause grain spoilage. The bin is usually filled in a few days and the fan is started as soon as bin filling begins. Drying takes place in a one- to two-foot thick drying zone (also called a drying front) that moves slowly up through the bin (FIG. 1). Grain below the zone is generally dry enough to be safe from spoilage (there is a transition zone indicating changes in rate of spoilage according to humidity), while grain above the zone remains at its initial moisture until the zone passes. (Note that positive pressure, or upward airflow, is recommended for natural-air drying so that wet grain is at the top of the bin. There it is easier to watch for signs of mold and to move moldy corn out of the bin if necessary.) It is to be noted that no mechanism for grain removal is provided.
High temperature drying is done either in the bin or in a dryer. There are four approaches to high temperature drying: in-bin batch drying, recirculating bin drying, continuous flow bin drying, and pass drying. In-bin batch drying is similar to natural air/low temperature drying except that air temperatures are often 120°-160° F. and air flow rates are from 8 to 15 cfm/bushel. Drying time is greatly reduced with high temperature drying. However, grain near the floor often becomes excessively dried while the top layer of grain often stays moist. Stirring devices provide more uniform drying and should be considered in conjunction with this method. Stirring also allows for increased batch depth (7 to 8 feet).
Recirculating bin dryers (FIG. 2, Prior Art) are bins that are filled with grain and then the fans and heat are turned on. There is a sweep auger in the bottom of these bins that is activated by temperature or moisture sensors. When a target condition is met, the sweep auger makes one full pass and stops when those conditions are met again. Grain discharged by the sweep auger is placed onto the top of the grain within the bin.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20060107587 (Bullinger) describes a heat treatment apparatus like a fluidized-bed dryer for heat treating a particulate material in a low temperature, open-air process. Preferably, available waste heat sources within the surrounding industrial plant operation are used to provide heat to the dryer. Moreover, conveyor means contained within the dryer can remove larger, denser particles that could otherwise impede the continuous flow of the particulate material through the dryer or plug the fluidizing dryer.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20120230778 (Petit) discloses a device for transporting powder comprising a conveyer, which includes a lower channel in which a gas circulates, and an upper channel, designed for the circulation of powder and said gas, said lower channel and said upper channel being separated by a porous wall that said gas can pass through, the lower channel being supplied with gas at a pressure allowing the potential fluidization of said powder in said upper channel, said upper channel being provided in its upper part with transverse walls placed so that they delimit with the upper wall of said upper channel at least one upper zone in which a gas bubble under pressure is formed as a result of putting said air chute under potential fluidization pressure. At the level of at least one bubble so formed, the wall of the upper channel includes a means of removal for fluidization gas provided with a means of creating pressure drop, which creates a substantially constant pressure drop.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20090302065 (Winsor) discloses a device for urging bulk material to flow from a hopper such as the hopper of a railway car. The device includes a rotating axle that can be rotated by a power wrench, and one or more rotating agitators having auger coils disposed near the bottom outlet of a hopper and which are rotatably connected to the axle. Rotating the axle causes the agitators to rotate, thereby breaking up and urging bulk material to flow downward through the bottom outlet. Also disclosed is a system for emptying a hopper such as the hopper of a railway car, wherein a device with rotatable agitators having auger coils is integrated with a sliding gate assembly situated at the bottom outlet of the hopper. A power wrench can be used both to open and close the gate assembly, and to rotate the agitators in the hopper so as to break up and urge bulk material downward and out of the hopper through the opened gate assembly.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20060236925 (Lund) discloses apparatus directed toward a modular seed treatment apparatus that is capable of receiving various component pieces of equipment for application of liquid treatment compositions and powders to seeds on a frame assembly to accommodate the various component pieces. The apparatus is further directed toward a modular seed treatment apparatus that is capable of receiving a treatment container for treatment of various small quantities of seed including 0.5 to two pounds, two to five pounds and 5 to 10 pounds of seed.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document No. 20030132241 (Treat) discloses an externally-mounted, quick-acting trigger assembly for firing blast aerators, air cannons, or the like. The trigger assembly is ideal for high temperature applications involving environmental factors such as excessive heat, humidity, and mechanical shock. The trigger comprises a symmetrical, ventilated housing that internally mounts a hollow piston. A plurality of vent orifices are radially disposed about the housing periphery, and normally covered by a resilient band forming a check valve. The trigger piston comprises a generally cylindrical base and an integral, generally conical bottom that is displaced into and out of contact with a mechanical valve seat. An air passageway through the piston is controlled by a deflectable spherical valve element that is captivated within the piston, for selectively blocking air passage through the piston by contacting an internal valve seat. This construction with internal air passageways facilitates trigger function. The base comprises a circumferential groove for seating an appropriate O-ring. When air is introduced into a conventional inlet port, a diaphragm is forced onto an exhaust seat.
All information cited herein, including patents and applications, are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.